Write Me a Letter
by Aleatoire
Summary: Based on letters between J/A, but there is a lot of E/B as well. Bella has lost her parents and has nothing left to live for – except Edward and eternity. Jasper and Alice can’t see each other – until tragedy hits Alice, and she can’t get by alone.


**So this is a new little project of mine that is centered around the letters me and my friend Alexis (she unfortunately does not have an FF account) write to each other. The one in this chapter is written by me, from Jasper's POV to Alice (she's Alice, I'm Jasper… Yeah). Anywhos, sorry if this kind of bounces around a lot, it's just beginning… and you should probably know that Edward and the Cullens are vampires, and Bella, Jasper and Alice are human. Enjoy! And please let me know how it was!**

**England, May of 1347. Bella POV:**

"Edward I already told you, I want it!" I stood facing him in the lane, my hair whipping around my face as if my anger was causing it to move for effect. "You're not being selfish; it's the best thing! My parents are dead, my friends have left me, you're all I have left, and I would do anything to be with you forever!" I was vaguely aware of a young man and his escorts on the main road as I stared deep into Edward's eyes, trying to convey the importance of my desire.

"Lady Bella, you must understand that it is against mine and my father's morals to change someone when they are not on their deathbed-," I cut him off by kissing him then, not caring that the travelers would be dreaming up something scandalous.

"So put me on my deathbed then," I whispered as I drew back, and I looked over my shoulder to see if the travelers were gawking or not. His escorts had kept going, but the young man sat on his horse with an expression of pure anguish. His hair was the exact same color as Lady Rosalie's…

"I do hope you know that if you refuse to do it tonight I will be going straight to Lord Carlisle anyways," I informed Sir Edward before turning on my heel, picking up my indigo skirts and marching straight back to the castle, a smirk upon my face.

**The next day: **

**Jasper POV:**

"May we please extend a visit to the Brandons, Father?" I asked politely as I bowed in front of Sir Howard of Whitlock's throne.

"Pray tell have I not told you the answer before? No, Jasper, I would like you to stay with your family whilst you are home from Sir James' manor, and that is final."

I sighed inwardly and rose to my feet, "Very well then, Sir, I shall see you at dinner." I turned and walked out of the hall and up the stairs to my room, where I took a seat at my writing desk and pulled out pen, ink and parchment. I had to speak to her through the written word, at least.

_To my dearest Lady Mary Alice of Brandon, _

_I have not long to write you, but I had to contact you somehow, for I daresay I miss you terribly. Each second we must face apart I wish was a joyous hour spent together. But alas, my father will not be so willing as to travel the three days' journey to your fief, and he forbids that I go alone. Just because I am home from my master's fief, he says, does not mean I can have leave to visit you whenever I so desire. Only wait until I am knighted, fair Lady, and then we may be together. O how I long for that day! Only a year's more time… O but something I have seen as of late has made me pine for you even more; my heart aches terribly to hold you in my arms! Just yesterday, on my way back home, I saw a young couple quarreling just off the main road, on the way to Cullen Castle, where you know the youthful Lord Carlisle and Lady Esme reside with their three children. As I was saying, the man of this couple looked to be Sir Edward of Cullen, whom we are both acquainted with and who has recently been knighted. The woman, however, I did not know. She had long mahogany hair and vivid brown eyes, and in the middle of their quarrel she looked up, then suddenly kissed Sir Edward full on the lips, with such passion I nearly cried out in agony as the thought of you, always an incessant dull ache, pierced me right through the heart. If I cannot come to visit you, I extend an invitation to you and your family to travel here and stay a few days. I will have Father send a formal invitation. Perhaps he will write the Cullens as well, and that mystery girl._

_Missing you,_

_Forever yours,_

_Squire Jasper of Whitlock_

I rolled up the parchment, lit a candle and dripped the wax onto it. Then I very carefully took my Whitlock signet ring and pushed it into the wax before it dried, forming my personal seal. I would give the letter to my messenger the morrow morning, along with the formal invitation I prayed Father would write. He did like the Cullens, and perhaps he would be obliged to invite Lady Mary Alice's - or Alice as I liked to call her – family as well.

I leaned back in my chair and put my stocking feet up on my desk, a habit of mine that Mother longed to break, and stared out the window at the faint glow of twilight. I was going to be summoned for dinner any minute, but I did not want to go down just yet.

I allowed my mind leave to wander and found my thoughts straying to the peculiarly rash woman I had seen with Sir Edward. She was dressed as to hint at her nobility, and yet I had never seen her at any public functions or private parties. Perhaps she had been at court with her parents and had only recently returned to the countryside… Yes, that must have been it. What else could it have been?

**One month before:**

**Edward's POV:**

She was beautiful, I could see that even through the dirt and grime covering her exquisite dress, pale face and brown hair. I thanked God she was unconscious, as Emmett looked as if he had just fell into a vat of blood, he had let himself get so carried away while hunting.

I wondered why she had fainted though, there was nothing around that could have made her do so, and she appeared to be unharmed.

"Well?" Emmett asked as he peered down at girl, who was lying in a crumpled heap on the step of our secret door into the castle. Our small little drawbridge we had to access it was down, as we had left it before we went out hunting. The girl had only recently fallen unconscious then.

"I say we bring her inside, and see what she says when she wakes up." With that I slung her over my shoulder easily, and as I breathed in I noticed an absolutely delicious smell entering my nostrils. I had been downwind of her before, but the motion of swinging her up to carry her had caused her scent to fill the air around me. The steady beating of her heart was like music to my ears. One bite, and I could drain this girl of her irrevocably tantalizing blood in less than a minute… "Emmett, take the girl now," I hissed as I sucked in my last breath. I cut off my air supply, which was painful to do, and handed him the girl.

"Okay then," he sighed and hoisted her over his broad shoulders, then led the way into the castle. So she didn't have the same effect on him… I would need to speak to Father about this, and soon.

**Damn my over-creative mind! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, so sorry it's so short... I enjoyed writing it :) Next chapter of this will be Alice's reply back to Jasper.**

**Reese**


End file.
